A day to Remember
by ragsweas
Summary: It is the last time The marauders are on the Hogsmeade station. They are never coming back again. It is memorable. But is there something else which can make it unforgettable?


**Forum:** ** _The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition._**

 **Season:** ** _5_**

 **Team:** ** _Falmouth Falcons_**

 **Position:** ** _Seeker_**

 **Prompt(s):** ** _Hogsmeade station_**

 **Word count: 1005** ** _(According to MS Word)_**

 **Disclaimer:** ** _Anything recognizable does not belong to me. The rights are owned by J K Rowling and WB Studios._**

* * *

The station was not very big-just big enough so that the Hogwarts student fit there. There were little shops in one corner-food, packets, trinkets, gifts etcetera, etcetera.

The station was magical, and so it remembered.

It remembered the awful day.

The daylight had crept in and the station had illuminated under the beautiful light. It was silent, but then the shops opened and shopkeepers began talking. And then entered James Potter.

When James Potter entered, Peter Pettigrew threw glitter before him and Sirius Black took care of fireworks at the back. Remus Lupin and Lily Evans, an honorary Marauder, walked far away from the group. It was their last time at that station and they wanted it to be memorable.

"Hail the great James Potter!" Peter squeaked. Sirius Black and James Potter turned shook their hands. But that wasn't simple either. There were at least fifteen practiced moves, which included jumping, sliding, dancing and hopping, finishing with another glitter show.

"Do you think we made a mistake dating these people?" asked Remus. Lily laughed, "Yes!"

Other students began to scramble in and everybody, everybody threw one glance at the Marauders. Because, it was hard not to.

"Can you believe it?" Peter asked. "We are leaving. We are never coming back to Hogwarts again."

"Oh but we will Peter!" said Sirius, draping a hand over his shoulder. "We will come here with our children and when they will uphold our name! Won't we Moony?"

"I am not bearing you children!" Remus shouted. "Because it is impossible!"

Sirius pouted but immediately forgot about it when James ruffled his hair, causing in a chase between the two.

It was nice morning. Tears were shed, goodbyes were said. Students laughed and counted seconds till they would have to part for the summer. And then came the shout.

The temperature of the station seemed to drop another fifteen degrees. The seventh years tried to apparate, call the teachers who were yet to come. But the anti-apparition wards were already up. Small children screamed and some older students rushed them in the train, scared and frightened. The Marauders ran to each others' side, their wands whipped out.

The men in the mask appeared. The shopkeepers ran out with their wands but were shot away with a wave of the wand. And then he appeared.

Taller, broader and spewing out dark energy. His face was hard to miss-after all the face of Voldemort was frightening enough to scare away adults.

"Lily, I love you."

Of all the times, this was not a moment Lily had expected that form James Potter. After working together for a year and dating for seven months, she was still confused. But at that moment, things became more clear.

"I love you too James."

Hazel eyes met Emerald and with determination, the two fired spells.

" _Expelliarmus!"_

" _Stupefy!"_

The Death Eaters docked it. Releasing Lily's hand, James fired another spell. The Death Eater in front of him fired the stunning spell. James ducked and waved his wand, shouting, " _Anaticula_."

The next spell the Death Eater fired caused a duck to come out on the station.

"Oye death Eater mate!" Sirius shouted from his side. "Is that a duck?"

The Death Eater was confused. As he fired another spell, another duck popped out. James turned and grinned at Sirius, who grinned back and fired the same spell at his Death Eater.

Lily meanwhile was busy with another female Death Eater.

"Bellatrix." She sneered. The Maddening woman pulled out her mask and laughed maniacally.

" _Stupefy!"_

" _Protego!"_

" _Avada Kedavara!"_

Lily ducked and rolled away. She shouted, " _Stupefy!"_ and Bellatrix waved it off.

Lily stumbled back and almost ran into someone.

"James!"

"Lily!"

The two looked at each other and smiled. And then froze. Nobody was firing at them.

Slowly turning to their side, they found themselves facing to the Dark Lord himself.

" _Stupefy!"_

The couple dodged and fired two spells at once which Voldemort easily dodged. James tightly held his wand and fired another spell which Voldemort ducked. Lily waved her wand and Voldemort easily dodged it.

"You fight well!" He exclaimed, throwing a spell towards the couple. "it's a pity one of you is a blood traitor and other a mud blood."

"Don't call her that!" shouted James and threw another spell.

Voldemort smirked. "Such love. I never understood the meaning of this wretched feeling."

"Of course you didn't!" Lily shouted. "You are not capable of love!"

Lily locked eyes with James and nodded. As if with an unspoken agreement, the two began firing spells together. Voldemort waved his wand at first, dodging them easily. But soon, he felt outnumbered. It was like a defeat. Something he had never had before.

Lily and James kept firing. The other Marauders had frozen. They were far too fast, they worked so well together that a simple distraction could faze them. It was as graceful as frightening.

Voldemort tried his best, but these two students were fighting as well as Dumbledore himself.

" _Stupefy!"_

" _Protego!"_

" _Expelliarmus!"_

Voldemort froze as the wand flew of his hand and landed a few feet away. "You didn't dare!" he hissed.

Voldemort began hissing furiously and within seconds, hundred of snakes glided in the station from nearby marshes. Lily and James fired aimlessly. The Marauders joined in, each targeting a different snake. Lily felt her leg tingle and looked dow to see a snake sliding up. Firing a blasting curse, she turned and fired away another snake.

And then they heard a loud blast. Everybody turned to see Dumbledore himself come there, is eyes burning in fury.

Voldemort casted one last look at Lily and James and snarled. "I will not forget this."

He accioed his wand and with a wave disappeared. His Death eaters followed him.

As the station emptied except a few students, teachers and shopkeepers, it dawned on Lily and James.

They had just defeated the Dark Lord. And it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

 **This was earlier a part of Seeker's one-shot. Reviews please?**


End file.
